


[涉英] 雙人舞

by acloud0114



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, WataruEichi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acloud0114/pseuds/acloud0114
Summary: ※ 日日樹涉x天祥院英智※ 生日賀文
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[涉英] 雙人舞

□  
天祥院英智基本上是喜歡驚喜的。  
但是必須是這些驚喜對他來說不能是驚嚇的前提，而做為一個職業偶像與投資影視界的社教界名人，他已經看過了各種高貴而神秘的禮物，在他還未成年就看過了各種可稱之為驚嚇的禮物，今年是ES大樓成立的第一年，他的生日舞會顯然是向各界推廣夢之咲偶像的場合。  
「天祥院的英智大人，祝賀您生日快樂。」  
「祝賀您生日快樂。」  
「英智先生，生日快樂。」  
過往年紀小的時候，就被當時天祥院當家的老爺子，被迫一整天與各界政商見面，當時還想著等他長大可以自己作主的時候，這些虛偽的社交辭令，他一個都不會參加。然而現在卻是一睜眼就想著要趕快整理自己，以與這些政商們打點好關係，一整天一直到晚上送客，他除了中間休息時吞了幾顆藥，還有被秘書盯著把必要的營養吃下去，基本上都在忙。  
「這是最後一組客人了……」  
天祥院的管家藉著送酒湊到了天祥院英智的身邊偷偷提醒之後，就退了下去，打起精神迎上最後一組客人的時候，卻沒想到是自己熟悉的人。  
「英智大人，祝你生日快樂！」  
「英智大人，這是我跟少爺一同準備的禮物，生日快樂。」  
「呀，可愛的桃李，還有執事先生……謝謝你們。」  
看到姬宮桃李跟伏見弓弦，天祥院英智的精神狀態馬上就稍微鬆懈了一點，露出了與平常在ES大樓時相似的輕鬆而相當慵懶的神情。因為四周也沒什麼人了，所以此時的天祥院英智也顯然比較自在，摸了摸姬宮桃李的頭，他們應該是一開始開宴的時候就到達了，但是基於姬宮家的家世，很難在第一時間上前給天祥院英智祝賀，所以才索性待到了最後一刻。  
「時間已經晚了，很抱歉讓你們待到這麼久。」  
「沒事的，知道這個時候的英智大人很忙，而且我們明天就可以在事務所那邊見面了嘛！」  
「少爺說的話，也是我的想法，天祥院大人在為整個事務所忙著，我們都能看出來的。」  
「謝謝了，桃李，弓弦……」  
按著禮節，加上此時的天祥院英智確實也累了，他將兩人送上了回家的車子。還有三、四個小時生日就要過了，天祥院英智看著僕人跟外包公司在恢復大廳的原貌，本來堆滿了各種桌椅與裝飾的大廳很快就恢復成了空曠而冷漠的地方。  
「唔……」  
天祥院英智一邊走上了樓，一邊看著剛剛管家遞回來給自己的手機，上頭也是堆滿了生日祝福，從一月十號的零點零一分開始，組合的、事務所的、後援會的還有零散的粉絲，天祥院英智懶的解開自己身上的華服，就這麼躺在了書房的沙發上，無所謂禮服被自己這樣弄皺了，他看著那些祝福，不自覺地睡著了。

□  
天祥院英智覺得自己在水面上，身體搖搖晃晃的。卻也像是在搖籃裡，撐在了照顧著自己的保母身上，被對方輕輕的搖晃著……然而這陣玫瑰花香，卻讓他想起了另一個人，那個知道自己今天很忙，昨日就已經送了自己一個魔術當禮物的人。  
那也是自己的戀人，一個隨時隨地都讓自己感到驚喜而不驚嚇的小丑──日日樹涉。  
「我在，英智。」  
這道聲音響起的時候，天祥院英智是狠狠的嚇了好大一跳，他睜開眼，發現自己被日日樹涉整個公主抱起來，自己就枕在了日日樹涉的懷抱之中。  
「這、這是怎麼回事？」  
「生日快樂啊，英智。我是來給你送禮物的。」  
「你……不是給過我禮物了嗎？」  
天祥院英智因為才剛睡醒，腦袋還有幾分昏沉，同時臉上還有點迷茫，有些呆呆的模樣是尋常看不見的。日日樹涉不自覺地輕笑了起來，看著天祥院英智有一點起床氣，卻又有點不知所措的模樣，非常的可愛。  
「昨天那個，是你的小丑給你的。」  
日日樹涉將天祥院英智放在了椅子上，然後半跪了下來，一手環胸，另一手舉起了，擺出了一個邀請跳舞的姿勢。  
「今天是你的男朋友給你的禮物。」  
「男朋友……」  
天祥院英智跟日日樹涉在一起的事，其實也是在畢業之後，在那互相傾訴未來意願之前，雖然在同一個隊伍，雖然互相有意思，但對天祥院英智來說，並沒有一個實質的保障，他過去始終遲疑著日日樹涉是不是對自己有其它的意圖，是不是自己贖完了罪，這個人就會離開了，是不是所有的一切，那些看起來美好的互動，都是自己的黃粱一夢？  
「吶，英智……你願意與我共舞嗎？」  
然而在那之後，日日樹涉的哭訴或是說指責讓自己清醒了過來，自己把這些事，想的太過複雜，想得太過混亂。對方並不是石頭，一直都能感受到自己的用心，也不斷地述說著想要與自己分擔自己的贖罪，想要與自己一同用更好的方式，讓大家都能幸福的走上夢想花開的那天。  
最重要的是，他不想讓自己一個人。  
「當然。」  
天祥院英智剛剛已經小睡了一個小時，現在的自己基本上體力恢復了很多，在生日的最後一刻能與自己喜歡的人待在一起，怎麼能不興奮，他們開始跳舞，依然是自己跳男步，而日日樹涉跳女步，他們轉呀轉的，甚至天祥院英智也在對方的帶領下，跳起了自己過往從未學過的女步。  
笑聲塞滿空曠的房間之中，一瞬間擠掉了原本堆積在裡頭的冷寂。這幸福的雙人舞，感覺就像是會一直一直一直這樣的跳下去。

□  
「英智，早安啊。」  
第二天一早，天祥院英智是在日日樹涉的輕吻中起床的，天祥院英智愣了一下，這才反應過來，他們昨天跳累了之後，日日樹涉就直接詢問能不能過夜，天祥院英智當時還一度想要給日日樹涉準備最好的房間，被哭笑不得的對方拉住之後。  
『英智，我們一起睡不好嗎？』  
後來的事，天祥院英智已經一點記憶也沒有了，但他看了一眼自己的睡衣，顯然是有好好穿著睡衣睡覺的。這一刻的天祥院英智不知為什麼總覺得有些鬆一口氣，也有些可惜。  
「昨天晚上要是做了什麼，而你卻累得睡著了，小丑可能會哭暈在床上的。」  
就像是看穿了天祥院英智的念頭，日日樹涉一個翻身天祥院英智壓在了身下，他修長的手指一點一點的解開了天祥院英智的睡衣釦子，這個眼神顯然述說了一切。  
「所以我的小丑現在是打算在我睡飽了之後，來邀請我挑新的舞嗎？」  
「是的，我的皇帝陛下，你就乖乖的……享受與小丑的第二支舞吧。」  
比起睡醒時的輕吻，這一刻吻上來的唇瓣帶著更強勢的熱情，在日日樹涉的面前，天祥院英智比起說是個被動者，不如說是個享受者，他時時刻刻都在期待著、配合著眼前的能給自己許多驚喜的這個人，他們的性愛也像是一場相互的舞蹈。那是相互需求的過程，他們會互相觸碰彼此的身驅，天祥院英智也試過親吻過日日樹涉的身體，然後自己試著吞進去，這所有的嘗試都是一種親密的象徵，但今天的日日樹涉顯然更殷勤些，愛撫著天祥院英智的身體，吸吮著肌膚，一路滑至雙腿之間，然後一邊撫摸著對方的性器轉移注意力，一邊緩緩地將自己的性器送了進去，完全至底之後，可以感受到兩個人都深深的喘了一口氣。  
「唔……」  
天祥院英智並不討厭呻吟，假設今天這個聲音可以牽引、鼓勵對方的情緒，那他並不介意多做些配合對方的行為，但他現在卻沒有什麼餘韻去做這些，幾乎可以說每一次，他都完全被眼前的男人迷了眼，只剩下配合與喘息。  
「英智……」  
「嗯、涉，輕……點。」  
「我會努力的，我的英智。」  
曾經也好奇過自己這樣對方會不會覺得很無趣，然而日日樹涉卻笑著說，在這個時候的自己是最讓人興奮的存在了。他們兩個人一前一後的攀上了射精時的高峰，喘息中，只餘彼此的笑意。

END  


**Author's Note:**

> 祝我們永遠的夢之咲學生會長、ES大樓的董事‧天祥院英智，20210110生日快樂！


End file.
